


Don't Tell Anyone

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee
Genre: (Slightly), Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Hybrids, Knotting, Lactation, Mating, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Werewolf Blaine, beware the bp gender of this and do not read if at all an issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is an advanced student attending Dalton’s elite campus extension run entirely by hybrids. Blaine is a wolf hybrid professor in his prime who Kurt seduces and then reports all the juicy details in an email to his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone

_Based on[this post](http://kurthummsrps.tumblr.com/post/148793252440/moonrph-i-fucked-my-teacher-so-he-would-give)._

 

From: k.hummel@daltonOHex.edu

To: s.smythe@daltonOH.edu

Subj: Share with NO ONE

 

So you’re probably wondering why I’m emailing you instead of texting. What I have to tell you won’t fit in texts and no way am I risking this showing up on your phone when you’re in shop class with my dad.

As I said in the subject you are NOT TO TELL A SOUL any of this. Everyone is going to find out soon enough anyway.

You know how I’m failing math because this stupid extension school keeps assigning me Professor Blaine Sex God Anderson? And that while I have gotten used to the sight of what these hybrid teachers are barely containing in their human trousers there’s just something about how gorgeous Anderson is and the way he tries to tame himself more than the other staff members that is so…distracting. Maybe it’s the older man classic Hollywood profile dark and handsome _everything_. Whatever, it’s impossible to concentrate.

Of course I can’t fail math when I’m aced out in every other subject (nyah nyah!) or else my dad would absolutely work it out. Desperate times, desperate measures. Ugh I can just sense your approval already.

Last Thursday, I decided to become the ultimate cliché: a cheerleader (fuck you, I do it for exercise) who sleeps with their teacher to get a passing grade. Except that I am to quote you “the most virginest of sexually terrified of virgins” so I decided attempting a seduction and blow job was the least scary option. I watched one of those videos you used to send me and figured I could pull off fellatio without humiliating myself or chickening out.

Friday after gym I rolled my skirt up at the waist enough to show off my garters and I left my bra in my locker. I even wore a school shirt from before my growth spurt. I was bustin’ out all over and the jackal hybrid Phys Ed teacher started rubbing himself as I left the gym. My sluttiness would have impressed even you.

In class, I made sure to sashay real close to Professor Anderson’s desk to let him smell me and I bent over at the waist to tie my saddle shoes. I gave all the other boys a show at the same time but oh well. I didn’t plan on bothering to learn anything and neither would they.

I spent the whole hour crossing and uncrossing my legs, undoing buttons on my shirt while I pretended to play with my tie. I stared at the hunk of meat outlined in Prof Anderson’s khakis while I reapplied my lip gloss about five times. The only tells he had that he was aroused were the curls coming loose at his silver temples and his eyes kept flashing yellow. It was promising at least.

But when I approached him after the rest of the boys had peeled themselves away from staring at my skirt, he kept putting the desk between us and refused to look at me while I talked about my falling grades.

I decided to take the initiative and push my way behind his desk and force his chair around to face me. Yes, I was freaked out but I think I hid it pretty well. I slid myself into his lap and started kissing him. He put up a minimal amount of resistance, blathering stuff about “wholly inappropriate” and “don’t know the risks you’re taking” and “see here, young man”. It was adorable. But once he started kissing me (holy god is he a better kisser than any boy at this school or your slacker campus) I got more brave and slid down on my knees.

I think that’s what finally got his wolf riled up because he undid his trousers and pulled out the monstrosity that is his penis by himself. I nearly turned and ran, Bas. The thing looked like a sea monster. If you put a head and limbs on it, it could’ve enrolled at school here. It was throbbing and it took both my hands to hold it in place. The worst part was the gloop coming out of it already. The second I touched it, it was pouring over my fingers like a melting ice cream cone. I sort of pumped it a bit and I swear it _grew_. The professor was breathing really heavily and he looked so sexy and dangerous.

I swear I needed all the reminders possible that I should actually enjoy this and that the gigantic mess in my hands belonged to the biggest crush I’ve ever had in my life. I just closed my eyes and pulled it toward my mouth. I smeared it against my face but eventually I was able to get the tip of it. Literally all I could do was lick at it and suck at the head. I couldn’t do anything like the guy in your video because that guy was working with a non-horrorshow of monster penis. We’re talking lockjaw proportions.

I could hear the professor grunting and panting but I couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or frustration at my complete ineptitude. But then all I did was open my eyes to look up at him and he lost it.

He picked me up by the neck of my shirt and threw me onto his desk, sweeping all his papers and stuff onto the floor. I am so glad I’m super flexible because he yanked my thighs open at complete right angles and started snuffling around my…ugh. Do I have to say it?? My pussy. It was like he was hunting for something and then he found it. He stuck his huge tongue right inside and I retched. It felt like someone had shoved a big fat python up me and it was twisting around and pushing up on my belly. I honestly was thinking of abandoning the plan at that point. Then he found it. This really sensitive place that made me gasp so hard I broke a couple buttons on my shirt. He just kept rubbing and rubbing, and then. Oh wow. He started growling and it vibrated all around my outside.

I used to think I had orgasms when I touched myself in the showers. Nope. This was like I was being turned inside out and electrocuted at the same time. I was half sat up, holding his head and just _spraying_ all over him. He was slopping it up like a dog and digging his fangs into me. Not too much but oh my god. I couldn’t stop shaking and I was crying. It wouldn’t stop.

Here’s where things got crazy. Or where he got crazy.

He suddenly pulled his tongue out and before I could even think he had me on my stomach with my legs stretched out on the desk. I felt this huge thing nudging up against me and – DON’T LAUGH - I started screeching about being a virgin. I wasn’t actually trying to get away, mind you. My pussy was like flexing trying to get him to stick it in. But I guess I was hoping if I told him I was a virgin that he might go easy on me.

Ha. Ha. He started to sort of huff and snort really fast and excited and just immediately pushed it a little way in. He kept going, so I remembered how women breathe when giving birth and decided to try it.

It. Never. Stopped. At one point it really hit a place that hurt and he rolled my hips around and started spanking me. I have no idea how the spanking helped but it did. There was this crazy pressure and pain and then it just broke through.

I was really burning around the edge of my pussy so I pushed up on my elbows to look at what was going on. He was knotting. And it was halfway in.

You know how humans do a lot of thrusting during sex and then they come? Apparently hybrids just focus on knotting and only once they’ve lodged inside you do they start…humping.

I had barely realized he was coming all this time anyway just because he was so drippy already. But once he popped the rest of the knot in (and I smashed my boobs onto the desk when I nearly passed out) then the floodgates opened. And he hoooooowled so loud the whole school must have heard.

The other hybrid professors did that’s for sure. Oh yes, not only was I being loaded with gallons upon gallons of hybrid semen during my first time, about fifty of the staff came barreling in to watch and yank their own slobbery animal penises out.

This part is kind of cute and funny. No, not the teachers and janitors jacking off while watching me get plowed. It was that once Professor Anderson had an audience, he started showing off. Grinding me in all sorts of porn star ways, stroking my skin and pulling me up by my breasts while the other teachers were humping their own hands. I had completely forgotten Anderson is the Alpha here because the humans never pick up on the signs. He was making sure all his underlings knew he was fucking a student and they should be extremely jealous.

I was basically in a constant state of coming and fainting through all this and his flow seemed to slow down. I strained to look over my shoulder while he was fondling my boobs, kind of asking for it to be over. It felt amazing but I was also exhausted and distended so much I was sloshing. (God I would gross out anyone else but you by saying that.)

I guess he had to assert his dominance over me or something because the asshole reached down with one hand while keeping the other holding both my breasts, and started squeezing each of his huge balls in turn. A new surge pushed out each time he did that and I couldn’t take anymore. I started to push down and a few squirts of it flew and hit his trousers.

Don’t ever do that, by the way. He made this horrible growling sound, grabbed both my tits in his claws while he climbed on the desk behind me. I was pushed off the edge enough that my breasts hung over and I had to hold onto the sides to keep myself up.

He had my hips angled so far back and up that his balls were falling over my pussy and none of the come could drop out at all. I could barely breathe and I didn’t even feel it when – oh god it was so embarrassing – the other hybrids were pushing each other out of the way to lick at my nipples. My breasts were all bright pink and blotchy and something was coming out that they were all crazy for. I kept dipping in and out of consciousness, what with the Alpha thumping his knot between my pussy opening and my cervix and all his colleagues sucking my breasts like a litter of puppies.

God.

I have no idea how I didn’t pass out before all that but I eventually did. I woke up in the infirmary in a paper gown opened at the front, feeling like I had given birth to an adult horse and my tits were solid and a little veiny. The nurse (a human woman thank lord) was really sympathetic and pitying me so I guess Prof Anderson didn’t tell her it was my own fault I was knocked up with a hybrid baby. He’s untouchable in this school so there’s no way he would get in trouble anyhow. It was still a gentlemanly thing to do.

The stud himself came to my bedside not too much later, apparently he waited outside while I slept and recovered. Bas, this is the crazy part. He was half terrified I would hate him and half all in love with me and stroking my belly sweetly and kissing it. I just started laughing and crying. He looked at me like I was batshit so I reassured him that no I did not hate him and please could he (gently) suck on my boobs for a while because it felt like they were going to explode.

I had to stay on my back to be comfortable so he climbed onto the little bed over me and took turns at each boob. It was so nice. My belly was already a little swollen because wolf babies start growing really fast. The professor was stroking over it and humming while he swallowed down the pre-milk. Yes I tasted it, yes it’s delicious and no you cannot try it.

Like. I knew I wanted a family really badly and I don’t know, I’m not freaked out at all? Obviously dad will try to kill Blaine (omg it’s so weird calling him that now) but he won’t want me to be an orphan so he’ll get over it. Blaine has already said he wants us both to move into that huge mansion of his just off the grounds of Dalton so I can finish school no problem. There are six hybrid pups and they’ll be much easier to birth than a human baby. Blaine’s family will help raise them and apparently they’re all really excited since Blaine waited so long to mate. If it’s up to me I would go through as many litters as Blaine wants. It’s so cute feeling them already squirming around in there. I asked him how I’ll feed them with only two breasts but Blaine just seemed to find that funny and started kissing me.

Have I mentioned he’s an amazing kisser???

Okay I’m gonna stop now because your head will have exploded and I can field your hundreds of questions this weekend when you come over.

I’m sorry I took your whore crown away. Please don’t get gangbanged by a pack of gorilla hybrids just to try and take it back. Those guys don’t mess around.

 

ttyl

Kurt


End file.
